bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Buster
"Relax Everybody, Its awful sweet how concerned you all are, but I deal with schmucks like this every other week. This'll be a cakewalk." '' - Buster, The Jealous Blaise Plot, Part 7 '''Buster' 'is a a cartoon demon known for his laid-back attitude and clever slapstick comedy. He is the older brother of Bendy (Within OLC canon), and loving boyfriend of Clover "Lady Luck" Finley . He is featured frequently as a main character on the blog "One Lucky Clover" Background 'Description Buster is a cartoon demon, he has a widow'd peak-esque designed face with two cartoon pie-eyes and a cheeky grin. Most of his body is a pure black, he has two large horns which stick up from the sides of his head. He wears an exaggerated newsboy cap with a scuff mark on the right side and a turtleneck sweater, both are seen as red in instances where Buster is colorized. He also seems to wear a pair of black boots. His gloves have two hollow ovals on the base. 'Personality' “Buster is the Older Brother of Bendy. Like his brother, he’s quite mischievous and often happens into trouble. However he’s usually not the one causing it, and often relies on his own cunning to outwit whatever situation he’s in. In fact he’s quite cocky and boastful about the things he can do. Despite this, he’s a well-intentioned goofball who loves nothing more than making others laugh.” -Buster's description from the Cast Buster is a very happy-go-lucky, good-humored, and carefree guy who just wants to enjoy life. He is shown to be very sociable and friendly, even towards those who treat him with hostility (at least at first) such as Blaise did in "Jealous Blaise." The demon is overall a very hardy and patient guy. He loves nothing more than to make others laugh. Whether through jokes, puns, or his slapstick, he'll do anything to get someone to smile again. Buster is also shown to have a sense of heroism and a strong belief in the self-worth and autonomy of others. Showing distaste in concepts of oppression. He will go out of his way to help out "the little guy," usually through his clever wit first, and his slapstick antics second. Despite what a generally goofy guy he is, Buster is also shown to have a mature, honest, and sensitive side to him as well. This is very prominent in "Jealous Blaise" where he calms and reassures Clover when she blames herself for Blaise attacking him. As well as "The Secret Date" where Buster has a heart to heart with Clover regarding the aftermath of the event. Explaining how touched he was by Clover's actions. It takes a lot to ruffle the feathers of this demon, only vile, oppressive, and hurtful acts can make Buster truly angry. Early Days (Joey Drew Studios) Buster's creator wrote a description for how Buster's character would have com e to be from the perspective of the games, and is written as followed, "Buster was once an early version of Bendy, used as the protagonist in various cartoon shorts until the Bendy’s 'design as we know it now was created. Unlike Bendy, he was not created as a dancing-based character. Rather his cartoons 'revolved more around slapstick and short adventures that Buster would go on. It wasn’t until years into Bendy’s success that Joey Drew decided to dig up Buster’s character, and rework him as Bendy’s older brother." This backstory does not appear to be canon to the OLC-universe, as it's stated as taking place within the cartoon and is not mentioned anywhere on the blog. Relationships 'Bendy' Buster loves to tease and joke with his younger brother as shown in various Roleplays on the blog. Buster is also shown to care about his brother quite a bit in an ask recalling how Bendy got Brimstone. Where he tried to help (but ultimately failed to) keep the stray hellhound Brimstone a secret from their mother so Bendy could keep him. A flashback shown in "The Secret Date" also seems to imply that Buster often protected Bendy from trouble when they were little. 'Ruby Rabbit' Ruby and Buster seem to be on good terms as shown in a short comic. Ruby seems to be keeping an eye on Buster to ensure he won't end up breaking her best friend (Clover)'s heart. However recently, Ruby has admitted that Buster has grown on her. 'Clover' Buster met Clover when Bendy invited him to visit. While waiting outside of a parlor for Bendy to introduce him to Alice Angel, he saw a spider (Edgar) running off with a purse and assumed trouble. After a short scuffle to get the purse back, Buster finally meets Clover when she runs in and bonks him on the head, mistaking him for the thieving spider. Buster describes Clover as "Absolutely Glowing" when seeing her for the first time (though he questions that this may have been caused by a concussion). Clover and Buster are currently dating, and seem to be quite happy together. Buster adoring Clover's strength yet gentle kindness, and Clover doting over Buster's cheesy sense of humor and honest ethic. The two seem to enjoy goofing off and enjoying each other's interests together. "Jealous Blaise" and "The Secret Date" further solidifying that the two care for each other deeply. 'Blaise the Archangel' Blaise is undoubtedly jealous of Buster's relationship with Clover, and can't stand him. This jealousy was a major catalyst of the "Jealous Blaise" storyline. The archangel heavily believes that Buster will "taint" Clover solely because he is a demon and aims to break the two apart even if that means resorting to violence. When Blaise confronted Buster, the demon approached him in his usual playful, friendly way. Clearly understanding that Blaise meant him harm, Buster believed he could outsmart the archangel. However, when seeing through Blaise's true intentions and how the archangel viewed and treated Clover, Buster snapped. Sternly calling Blaise out on his behavior, completely and utterly disgusted by the archangel and determined to protect Clover from him. This lead to the two getting into a fight which lead to Blaise injuring Buster's knee with a light arrow. Luckily, Clover managed to intervene in time and save Buster from further harm. Needless to say, the two are not on good terms. Plots =These are a list of the blog's storylines and plots that Buster is heavily featured in. = *"Jealous Blaise" *"The Secret Date" *Lucius Christmas Party *Pumpkin Party Pandemonium (Act II onward) Trivia *According to a few posts, Buster is not good at math. *In a concept art post made on the blog, it's revealed that Buster's original name was going to be "Louie" or "Louis." *Buster is inspired by the concept of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the original star long forgotten until being revived as the older brother of the main character who took his place much later. **Buster is also named after Buster Keaton. *Buster's voice claim is Rob Paulson, known for voicing Yakko Warner. Gallery Jealous25.png|Buster greeting Blaise in his normal, goofy fashion SecretDate15.png|Buster describing his views and his past, with a flashback showing him protecting a young Bendy. GetWellSoon_4.png|Clover and Buster being cute Brimstone2.png|Buster and Bendy as young children JealousBlaise14.png|Buster on his way to see Clover in "Jealous Blaise" FirstMeetin6.png|Buster Outsmarting Edgar RubyAsk_3.png|Buster and Clover laughing with friends. JealousBlaise_4.png|Buster voicing his disapproval towards Blaise. LuckTest3.png|Buster takes cover while Clover winds up in "The Luck Test" LuckTest4.png|Oh dear... LuckTest5.png|Oh geez is he okay?! LuckTest6.png|... He's fine. Category:Male Category:Cartoons Category:One Lucky Clover (OLC) Characters